Numerous elastomer materials exist on the market and are known for their use in wristbands, for example, for their quality of comfort, soft feel and strength.
Thus, it is known from Japanese Patent No JP2000204265 to make a thermoplastic elastomer material having antibacterial qualities and offering good resistance to ageing.
However, the elastomer materials used for wristbands or components for horology in contact with the skin do not allow perspiration to be wicked away properly, as the antibacterial properties simply neutralize unpleasant odours. Further, the wristbands are often subjected to friction or abrasion which tends to remove a certain amount of the antibacterial agent and thereby reduce its effectiveness.